Make Way For Summer
by Leachy702
Summary: When chad's little sister has to visit the studios, Chad fears for his reputation.  Please rate, comment, Review and Read!
1. Make way for summer

_Make way for summer_

_My 2__nd__ fan fic… please Read, rate, comment and review!_

_ENJOY_

_(set during season 1, not 2.. sorry channy fans, check out my other fan-fic, you might enjoy that, but you don't know if you like this one until you try!)_

_I hope you enjoy it…_

"CHAD!" Chad's mum knocked on the door as the star brushed his teeth.

"Remember, you need to take your little sister to work today."

"Oh, but mom, its going to cramp my style, I cant tug an 8 year old around with me!" Chad complained as he spat his tooth paste into the white sink.

"Its tough, I know you're a star but we can't let your sister stay at home, alone, so you'll have to take her with you!"

"But, mom, there's reporters and there's fans, and they'll make fun of me if I have a stupid 8 year old following me." Chad argued.

"Well, you don't know, son." Chad's father came in, pushing up his black tie and sorting out his shirt cuffs.

"Listen son, your taking your sister to work, it doesn't matter if you're a star or not, she's coming!"

"FINE!" Chad grunted, combing his fringe, carefully but he was still angry.

"Alright, bye guys, love you!" Chad's parents said as they went to the Lamborghini which sat crystal clean at the front of the large house.

Chad threw his favourite shirt over his t-shirt and began combing his hair in front of his large mirror.

"Summer!" Chad called his little sister.

"Yeah!" Summer called, strapping her favourite and smartest shoes on.  
>"Come in here!"<p>

"'Kay!"

Summer hurried in, her strawberry blonde hair swayed from left to right as her black school shoes hurried across the laminate flooring.

"Yeah!" She said with a smile on her face.

Chad crouched down to her level.

"Here's some rules…

Number one: do what I say at all times.

Number two: Don't make me look like a fool or else I'll eat all your pudding, tonight.

Number three: Don't spread rumours.

Number four: Don't call me any silly names like, Butt-Head.

Number five: If you break any of these rules, I'm not letting you go see your favourite, stupid, stars from that, so random, you love!"

"There are too many rules!" Summer complained

"Tough, now the limo's coming, go get your jacket on and any magazines or anything." Chad got up, picked up his script from his CD rack and went to go and put some shoes on.

Chad sat in the limo, he didn't speak to his little sister and dreaded that his reputation would be destroyed on her behalf, she was infamous for telling family secrets to all the kid's in her school, dance class and around Hollywood.

The limo arrived, the usual reporters stood outside, Chad tried, for a change, not to draw attention. He strode fast as his little sister ran behind him.

"Chad, who's that?" the reporters called.

"Is it your little sister?" they began irritating Chad, luckily he and his sister had squeezed through the doorway that the fans and reporters had been trying to block.

"Come on summer, I'll take you to my dressing room… Then you can play with your dolls." Chad beckoned his little sister who gazed at all the posters of her big brother and his friends.  
>"WOW!" she admired as Chad began to tug at her arm.<p>

"come on, I'll take you to the set…" Chad told her. Then

To Chad's annoyance, Sonny and Grady hurried through the corridor.

"Hey, Chad… who's that?" sonny asked, stopping in the corridor.  
>"My stupid little sister…" Chad hissed as summer jumped in excitement and began singing 'Check it out girls'<p>

"Aww, a little fan!" sonny bent down and began talking with her."

"aww!" Grady joined in, being as childish as possible…

Chad stood there, mocking them in his head.

"My parents forced me to bring her here, Schools closed…" Chad complained, noticing how well the 3 of them played.

"She's the total opposite of Chad, I love you!" Grady told her, pulling out 3 cookies from his front pocket.

"Hey, randoms, I got a tight schedule on the falls, so you hurry back to 'Laugh'o'Hut-" Chad mocked as sonny interrupted.

"Hey, we'll look after her… Take her off your hands." Sonny offered, being as kind as she could, no matter how much she hated Chad.

"Thanks, randoms; anyway, I better go, see ya later summer!"

Chad took off in a hurry, relived to get away from his sister, he did love her, but, he selfishly didn't want her to ruin his reputation.

As Chad prepared for recording, Summer enjoyed spending her time, next door.

"Hey summer, what do you want to do?" Sonny asked, as she handed summer a smoothie.

"Ummm, Can I tell you something?" Summer asked, politely sucking her smoothie straw.

"Yeah sure!" Sonny said, her arm round summer shoulders.  
>"It's a secret about someone?" Summer continued, Sucking her pink straw.<p>

"About who?"

"My brother?"

"GOSSIP!" Tawni slammed the door open.

"Spill the beans!" Tawni continued, shoving sonny out the way.

"Oh Okay, my brother told me not to tell anyone, but I'll tell you anyway!" Summer continued, putting her half full smoothie on the table.

"My brother's afraid of Rollercoaster's!"

"NO WAY!" Tawni was surprised, and flung out her phone to go on face book.

"Don't tell anyone, 'cos' he'll steal all my ice-cream tonight!" Summer became worried as began hugging sonny, who hugged her back.

"That's not very nice of your brother, but, Tawni, come on, don't Upset little summer!"

Sonny urged, playing, gently with summers long, strawberry blonde hair.

Tawni protested a bit, before summer started doing puppy dog eyes, until tawni gave in.

"FINE!" Tawni shoved her phone in her pocket and marched out.

"YAY!" Summer began, dancing.

"aww, your too cute…" Sonny had taking a fond liking to summer, who displayed traits opposite to her brothers, expect for the odd one now and again, Summer, like Chad has a habit of saying, peace out, however without the added suckas.

Also she's distinctively fond of smoothies and she's quite fond of Grady and Nico's ever-growing collection of balloon animals.

After games, Jokes, Rehearsals and fun for Summer, Summer became hungry.

"When is it lunch time!" summer asked, as her stomach grumbled.

"Well." Sonny glanced at her watch.

"12:00." She told herself, Reading her new watch, summer leaned over Sonny's knees as she gazed at her watch.

"So, it's about now. Your big bro will be there now, want to go see him?" She asked, holding summer's hand as she jumped up.

"Yeah!"

"But can I sit with you, because there all boring and your awesome, you're my new friend!" summer told her energetically jumping on the spot.

"Yeah, sure, aww thank you, you're my friend to!"

Sonny led her down to the cafeteria, the others followed.

As they walked in, Chad waved to his little sister, he sat in full uniform and dined on his favourite, steak and chips. He beckoned his sister over as he passed her another, specially cooked meal, her favourite, fish fingers, potato wedges and a salad.

"Thanks But- I mean Chad!" she giggled.

"I'm going to sit next to my friends 'cos they said I could, okay!" Summer told him as Sonny placed her plate on the table where Grady and Nico stuffed there faces with frozen yogurt.

"okay.. well, I'll pick you up later, alright?" Chad told her, as he resumed his conversation and mocking Zac Effron.

Sonny grabbed a sandwich, Tawni a salad, Zora ate into her pack lunch as Nico and Grady got more frozen yogurt.

"Good thing Jeff's not here!" Grady told Nico, A rainbow of frozen yogurt covered his face.

"Yeah!" Nico agreed, wiping the yogurt off his face with a napkin.

"well, summer, are you having a good day?" Sonny asked, as she watched her cutting a square of fish finger's as best she could.

"Yeah, I'm having the best day EVER! I can't wait to brag to all my friends!" She said, resembling her older brother a little.

"Aww, that reminds me of someone!" Sonny looked at her friends to see if they got the inside joke, summer didn't quite understand.

"Who!" Summer asked.

"Who Who Who?" Summer chanted.

"Of you!" Sonny tickled her, she knew she'd lied to her, but if she hadn't there might be a fight, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain in every last detail she carried on tickling summer, who giggled so loudly everyone looked up from their lunch,

By then, Chad had got an 8th smoothie and had left, for rehearsals.

Later that day, it struck half 3, The so random cast where playing with summer, all of which had lost track of the time, they played a few bored games, dressed up and let summer watch a few rehearsals, some of which Marshall had agreed to let her come up with some ideas, characters and dances.

As they all sat around the couch, talking and much to her annoyance, teasing tawni, messing up her hair as they played truth or dare.

"Is it true that you want to punch Nico's teeth out?" Summer asked Grady who sat crossed legs on the carpet.

"No, False!" Grady answered, sonny laughed as Zora imagined it happening.

"Ouch.. Anyway, my turn…" Nico told them, rubbing his cheek in a joking fashion.

"Is it true that deep deep down you love pink?" Nico asked Zora who began blushing.

"Kinda…" Zora answered, she became shy, all of a sudden.

Summer giggled, as it was Zora's turn Chad swung and leaned on the door frame.

"Hey randoms, and summer.. anyway summer, mom called we gotta go." Chad told her.

"Awww!" she wined.

"I don't wanna go!" summer carried on whining.

"Well, we have to, sort of an emergency, sis, anyway…" Chad Walked over to sonny.

"You can come back another time." He continued handing 'Thank you' Chocolates to sonny,

"Thanks, guys, umm, yeah so thanks for taking a load off.. I-I better go…" Chad told them, civilly for once.

"PEACE OUT SUCKAS!" the two, in sync, told them, they both ran out the door but summer ran back to give them a hug.

"Thank you for the best day ever!" Summer ran up to hug sonny, who accepted.

Chad who was half way through the corridor wondered where his sister was.

"Summer?" he called.

"Summer!" he re-called.

"Oh man, she's in funny hut, they've poisoned her!" Chad spoke to himself, and ran back to so random.

"Come on summer, mum keeps texting me, we need to get a move on!" He told her, annoyed at summer's fondness of the randoms.

"Man, hurry up, dudet!" Chad urged, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and scratching the back on his neck, brushing the hair off as he itched.

"Okay Okay!" Summer told him.

They began walking back.

Summer turned her head and mimed a bye as they hurried out.

"You took your time, summer!" Chad told her, avoiding the reporters.

"Yeah, well, there my friends!" Summer pointed out.

"eeeew, oh man, what have I done, I've infected her with laugh'o'Phobia!" he thought as they ran to the limo.

Chad received another text from his mother, telling them to hurry up as Chad had an important guest.

"Oh man!"

"DRIVE PLEASE!" she urged to driver who sped up.

"Chaddy?" Summer asked, smiling.

"Yes?" Chad asked, with a smile.

"I love you!" She pointed out, leaning towards him a bit.

"hmm." Chad hummed. He Smiled.

"I love you too!" he told her, with a gentle voice, reaching his arm over her little shoulder and letting her head rest on his knees, as they drove through Hollywood.

_Hope you enjoyed, but how am I going to know, so please rate, comment and review! _

_I'd love to write more, but I probably won't if I get no feedback! =) so please rate, comment, review etc!_


	2. tantrums, Lies and Tennis

Chad sat on the sofa, his legs swung up as he slouched, lazily on the sofa, he was watching himself on TV again.

"I'm such a good actor!" he told himself with a smile.

"I'm a better actor than the randoms, actually, non of them are even actors nor actresses, there just a bunch of losers, who have grouped together and made fun of them selved on television!" he mocked, to himself, as no-one else was in the same room, at that moment.

"Chaddy!" Summer called, as she raced ownstairs with her stuffed rabbit.

"Chaddy!" She repeated, shaking her brother off the sofa and onto the hard, stone floor.

"CHADDY!" she shouted for a third time.

"OW, why did you push me off the sofa!" Chad rubbed hi hurt head as he got back onto his feet.

"You know we have stone flooring in here, and you know the fluffy rug is over there!" he exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but you promised you'd PLAY with me!"

"I have to erm-Work!" he lied.

"No you don't.. you are working tomorrow, your just watching YOURSELF on television, lazy moo!" she told her, sounding like a teacher.

"Yeah, well, i'm a big boy, and when you get to my age, you won't want to play with 8 year olds either!"

"Yeah I will, just, PLAY with me!" she whined on.

"Bu-"

"YOU PROMISED ME!" she wined, interrupting him.

"LA LA LA LA PLAY WITH ME!" she began blocking her ears, and chad gave up trying, she always got her own way, in the end.

"Fine, what do you want to play?" chad pulled her fingers from her small ears.

Summer decided that they'd play tennis, in their outdoor tennis court much to chad's relief.

"It beats princesses any day!" he thought, collecting his racket from the hook.

"ONE POINT TO ME!" Summer told him, as she hit the ball on the net.

"No, its one point to me, isn't it?" Chad asked, un-sure.

"I'm pretty sure its me!" She told him confidently, even thought she knew she was pretty unsure.

"Umm, I'll google it!" Chad told her, whipping out his phone from his front pocket, whilst flicking his hair.

Chad googled the rules on his high-tech phone.

"Rules…. Oh here it is!" Chad scrolled, reading out the rule of scoring.

"No, you lose a point!" Chad told her, reading the rules from his screen.

"NO I DON'T, LET ME SEE IT, CHADDY WADDY!" she told him, dropping the racket as she ran to the opposite side of the full sized court.

"Yeah, I do… NOOOO!" she screamed, disgusted.

"You'll win it back!" he told her, picking up the ball.  
>"I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME, WHY DID WE HAVE TO PLAY IT!" she cried.<p>

"Because you WANTED to!" chad reminded her.

"NO I DIDN'T, YOU MEANIE!" she lied, kicking the racket and running up to her bedroom, crying.

"You did!" Chad exclaimed, annoyed that her sister would go to them lengths to earn a point.

"It's a stinkin' point, not the awards!" Chad told himself, following his sister back to the house.

"Chaddy…" Summer asked, still crying, her head tucked in her knees.

"Yes?" Chad asked, quietly.

"Can I come with you to work tomorrow!"

"You Have school!"

"No I don't!"

"Its Monday!"

"Oh…" Sumer carried on crying, Chad passed and walked into his bedroom.

Chad sat on his racing car bed, he hadn't told anyone about it, but it was a family secret.

As he tried to rehearse his lines, he was disturbed by summer's exaggerated crying, luckily their parents where out and the maid was at her home, so he wouldn't have anyone to blame him.

"Come on summer, I'll give you that point if you stop crying!" Chad entered her fluffy, pink and girly room.

"Will you?" she whimpered.

"Yes, I will!"

"Will you take me to the studios, again?" she hoped.

"No."

"WHAT YOU SAID I COULD GO!"

"No, I said you had sch-"

"LIAR LIAR!" she shouted.  
>"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!"<p>

She then pushed chad.

"Summer, whats wrong? Please, don't have a tantrum, you hardly have them!" Chad pleaded, if she had a tantrum, then she'd smash objects, and if she did that chad would get the blame, for being the oldest, then he'd be grounded, even though him and his parents where rich and famous, they always gave him and his sister a telling off, usually summer got her doll's house taken away, prepending on what she did, and Chad would get grounded for a week, or two.

" Come on summer, how about we play princesses or something?" chad begged, he just didn't want to be grounded on the week of the 'oh no you didn't' nominee awards, then he'd not be able to go.

"No you will take me to work!"

"But, summer I can't!" Chad told her, picking up her teddy and pretending it was real."

As summer got up, chad got too on his feet and tried to prevent her from smashing something, unfortunately she escaped and accidently knocked over a vase that stood on the tall windowsill.

"SUMMER!" chad ran. Hearing something smash.

"NO!" he shouted, running to see what the smash was.

"I got the awards, next week, and you go and smash mum and dad's best vase! I'M DEAD!" He told her, she quickly snapped out of her tantrum as his parents came through the door.

"SUMMER GO AND GET YOUR PILLOW CASE!" he told her, trying to mask the pieces with summer's cardigan.

Summer handed him her pillow case, as he scraped the pieces into it.

"Well, honey, It's hard, you know, Directing a horror movie, you need to get the right scary moments, at the right time, dreading tomorrow!"

Fred Dale Cooper, Chad and Summer's father told their mother, as he lay his briefcase on the fancy glass table.

"I bet it is honey, well designing is quite hard, designing clothes!" Juilia Ivy Cooper (their mother) told her husband, as she got a glass on water.

"Quick, summer, go hide this on your bed, pretend this NEVER happened!" Chad ordered her, getting bossy and nervous.

"I need a glass of water!" he charged downstairs, only to find his parents talking.

"Oh hi son, how are you, enjoyed your weekend?"

"Sorry, we both had to dash off, on a Sunday, we promise we'll be in next week."

"I-Its ok!" Chad stumbled, Getting a Glass of water.

"Everything ok?" Fred asked, supicously.

"You don't usually drink water up like that? Only when your, Have you and summer been up to trouble?" Fred realised, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No, everythings fine, lifes good, been practising, See ya!" chad rushed his sentence before racing upstairs.

He knew he shouldn't of lied, He knew, if they found out, and it was almost certain they would, he's be in deep trouble… but if he could just hide it for the next 8 days, then, he could make the appearance at the oh no you didn'ts before getting grounded, he'd be fine with that.

"Come on summer, follow my plan!"

"I don't like lying!" she quietly shouted.

"Well, just this once, okay?" he asked, in a soft voice, vrouching to her level.

"No!"

"I'll buy you a new doll's house!"

"Yeah okay!"

He and summer where following the plan, things where looking up from here, or where they?


End file.
